Comptine d'enfant
by KsoMendokze
Summary: Matthew ne parlait pas anglais. Il passait ses journées à la fenêtre, son ourson étroitement serré contre lui. L'éclat de ses grands yeux violets se ternissait un peu plus chaque jour, tandis qu'il regardait la pluie s'abattre incessamment.


**Bonjour,**

C'est ma grande première dans ce fandom, du coup je suis un peu nerveuse de vous soumettre ce texte-ci. J'espère avoir respecté le caractère respectif de chaque personnage et que vous apprécierez ce texte même s'il est inutile et ne raconte rien.

Voilà, si vous trouvez toute faute d'orthographe, je m'en excuse d'avance.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Bonne lecture.

**COMPTINE D'ENFANT**

Matthew ne parlait pas anglais.

Il passait ses journées à la fenêtre, son ourson étroitement serré contre lui. L'éclat de ses grands yeux violets se ternissait un peu plus chaque jour, tandis qu'il regardait la pluie s'abattre incessamment.

Il chantonnait parfois des comptines en français le plus doucement possible mais sa voix tremblante d'enfant se brisait souvent avant la fin.

Arthur n'en comprenait pas un seul mot. Il appréciait néanmoins ces rares moments. Depuis son arrivée, le gamin ne lui avait pas adressé une seule parole. Lorsqu'il essayait de communiquer avec lui, Matthew enfouissait son visage rond dans la fourrure immaculée de Kumajirou dont il ne se séparait jamais. Si bien que l'animal en était arrivé à le détester, montrant les crocs dès qu'il sentait son odeur.

Le garçonnet était si timoré, avait l'air si réservé qu'Arthur en était presque intimidé. Quand il observait son petit profil se découpait du ciel livide de Londres, quand il voyait les rondeurs enfantines de son visage auréolé de longues mèches blondes, il lui apparaissait si fragile qu'il avait peur qu'une bourrasque ne vint le blesser.

Il ne ne savait plus vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il avait tout essayé des bonbons aux jouets démesurément cher, en passant par le parc d'attraction... Rien n'y avait fait. Canada n'avait pas sourcillé.

Ce fut Alfred, Alfred si différent de Matthew, qui vint lui donner la solution :

« Non, pas Matthew, Matthieu. Il m'a dit que c'était Matthieu.»

C'était donc ça.

Il n'était tout simplement pas question d'appeler Francis.

C'est ainsi qu'Arthur Kirkland se retrouva assis à étudier d'énormes livres de vocabulaire, de grammaire et de conjugaison. C'est ainsi qu'Arthur Kirkland se retrouva, un après-midi, à tenter d'apprendre la langue de son rival de toujours, sous le clapotis régulier d'une averse londonienne.

Bien vite, cela devint une habitude.

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Francis ne lui avait jamais parlé qu'anglais. D'un anglais absolument parfait mais Francis aimait souvent jouer avec les sonorités de sa propre langue. En particulier, lorsqu'une lady se pendait littéralement à son bras qu'il lui avait élégamment proposé après l'avoir abritée sous son parapluie.

Aussi, quand il ouvrait la bouche de simples mots tout à fait ordinaires se teintaient de fascinantes couleurs françaises. Prenant une tournure presque délicate, ils n'évoquaient plus que les couleurs scintillantes de Paris rougeoyant dans la nuit.

Cet accent français insupportable. Cet accent so charming.

Parfois Arthur se surprenait à apprécier entendre Francis en user. Cependant, lorsque que ce dernier se retournait pour le surprendre, un demi-sourire moqueur se glissant sur ses lèvres, il le trouvait très laid, cet accent.

Pourtant, pourtant voilà qu'il se demandait en observant ses fenêtres ruisselantes de gouttes de pluie, ce à quoi ressembleraient ces mots imprononçables une fois sortis de la bouche de Francis.

Alfred possédait encore quelques notions approximatives de français. Après lui avoir fait juré de n'en parler à personne, il lui avait demandé de lire quelques textes. Alfred avait lu tant bien que mal, hésitant, butant parfois mais cela n'avait pas suffit à en rendre le langage désagréable.

Il faisait chanter à travers ses accents les campagnes verdoyantes de France sous un soleil printanier, prenant, quelques fois, quelques intonations de snobisme parisien. Le français était une langue pleine de nuances dans sa complexité et chacun de ses mots racontaient une histoire. Celle de Francis.

C'était cela qui plongeait Arthur dans la gêne, c'était pour cette raison que chaque soir il prenait soin de planquer ses ouvrages dans des endroits hautement improbables.

Et lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau les échos la voix Matthew, les mots prirent enfin leurs sens :

«...tu as le coeur à rire, moi je l'ai à pleurer. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai.»

**… **

**Merci de votre lecture et bonnes fêtes à vous !**


End file.
